Merry Christmas
by kuroange1
Summary: The holidays are coming up, but Ike and Karen can't seem to find time to spend together. IkeKaren.


Karen outgrew her shyness... Haha..

* * *

><p>The school buzzed with excited chatter as people filled the halls, rushing back and forth, trying to get to the correct classes on time. Karen sighed as she was jostled yet again in the crowded hallway.<p>

She struggled to get to her locker on the other side of the hall. "Excuse me, coming through." Her voice was lost among the loud chatter, everyone paying her no mind.  
>She nearly dropped her books when a particular person in a rush bumped into her. "Hey!" "Sorry!" The busy teen called back without so much as a glance as he continued running through the crowd.<p>

Fumbling, she managed to regain her grip on the textbooks as well as reach her locker. "Damn sixth graders... no respect..." She grumbled as she turned her lock and pulled it off. Opening her locker, she placed her books inside. She pulled out a notebook, then closed her locker.

Right as she was about to snap her lock on, another person bumped into her, causing her to drop it. Immediately, she turned around and glared at him. The teen didn't stop, and continued walking.

She'd had enough. Making sure to snap her lock back on first, she ran after him and grabbed him around the collar and twisted him around, so that she could look him in eye, dragging him down to her level. "_Apologize_ when you bump into someone." She said with just a _hint_ of a growl.

"S-Sorry-!" The wide-eyed teen uttered in slight fear. She let go and he instantly bolted away as fast as he could. A couple people were staring at her as she went to retrieve her notebook, which had been dropped earlier.

Ignoring the stares she received, she picked up her notebook and doubled check to make sure her locker was securely closed. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time...

She heard an impressed whistle. "So you _can_ be pretty aggressive during school hours." Ike walked up to her and she smiled, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Nice to see you too." She looked around at the people still rushing through the hallway, no one was staring anymore. The people that had been there previously were already long gone.

Ike took a quick glance around as well. "Won't that make a lovely rumor..." He smirked as Karen frowned slightly.

"Tell me about it.." She sighed. "I couldn't help it. It was the last straw. Everyone rushing around, chattering loudly and bumping into me. It got on my nerves."

"I can't imagine.. No one's bumped into me yet, despite the large crowds today." He grinned as she she chuckled.

She playfully punched him in the arm. "That's because you didn't take the bus today."

He grinned. "I'm not a fool. I know better than to take the bus around Christmas season."

Before she could respond, a loud ringing pierced the air echoing for a couple seconds. "Oh no! I'm late!" She took off down the hall, waving to Ike as she ran. "I'll talk to you later!"

* * *

><p>Glancing at the clock, he mentally cursed. The bell was about to ring and he hadn't even packed up his stuff yet.<p>

"So can you make it?" His teacher asked.

"Yea, um, is that all?" He glanced at the clock again. Better to agree and end the conversation as soon as possible.

His teacher nodded. "Then I'll see you later. Have a nice day." She turned back to her computer and as soon as she began typing, the bell rang and the whole class practically ran toward the door.

Ike cursed under his breath as he ran back to his seat, and shoved all his stuff into his backpack. Slinging it over his shoulder, he left the classroom, entering the crowded hallway.  
>He made his way toward his next class, not having much choice with the crowd pushing him. Taking a small detour, he attempted to pass by Karen's class.<p>

Spotting the brunette, he called out to her. "Hey, Karen! Over here!" He waved over at her, and she waved back, attempting to cross the small crowd.

"Ike, hold on I'll-" Before she could shove her way toward him, another student grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the opposite direction, following the flow of the crowd. "Hurry up Karen! We need to reserve our spots or we'll lose them!"

He was about to protest when, someone bumped past him and he was moved along the crowd farther away from Karen. By the time the crowd finally thinned out enough for him to move freely, Karen was already long gone and he was in front of his next class.

"Dammit.. This is why I wanted to leave class faster." He muttered as he entered the class, the bell ringing as soon as he set foot inside.

* * *

><p>She stretched with a yawn. Taking tests always made her sleepy. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she walked back into the crowded hallway.<p>

Taking a different route, she went to go buy a bottle of water to wake herself up. Moving away from the crowded hallway and into one less frequented, she was able to move faster.

Reaching the vending machine, she gave it a good kick and then proceeded to shake it for a couple seconds before pressing the button. Rumbling and clanking sounds could be heard as a bottle dropped into the slot.

She grabbed her water, pressed the button for change and collected the coins that clinked. Taking a refreshing sip, she pocketed her change and grinned. "Works every time."

The bell rang and she cursed, sprinting off to class. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out an old hall pass to flash to the security guards if they saw her running.

* * *

><p>Ike waited by Karen's locker. He hadn't seen her last passing period, and managed to slip out of class first this time.<p>

Sure enough, Karen showed up and gave Ike an apologetic smile. "Sorry about earlier. There was a test and we needed to get good seats."

Ike placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "That's alright, at least I get to see you now. What about last passing period?"

Karen held up her water. "I went to buy this. Tests always make me sleepy, so I thought some cold water would wake me up."

She placed the bottle back into her bag, and leaned comfortably against Ike. They had plenty of time since it was lunch.

Ruby cleared her throat as she stood in front of the couple. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you happen to recall that promise you made?"

Ike raised an eyebrow and Karen looked at her confused. "What-" Her eyes widened. "Oh. Oh crap. I should go now, shouldn't I?"

Ruby gave her an unamused look. "Ya think?"

Karen gave Ike an apologetic kiss before removing herself and standing next to Ruby. "I'm sorry! I'll see you later Ike."

Ike sighed. It just wasn't his day. "I'll see you later."

As the two girls walked off, Ruby turned around and smirked at him, mouthing a few words with a chuckle. _Sucks for you. _She then turned back around and resumed talking to Karen.

He felt his eye twitch. She had the _nerve_, to _mock_ him. Muttering something about bad timing, he walked off to grab lunch.

* * *

><p>After lunch, she had barely made it to class on time. Spotting Ike as she left class, she called out to him and waved. "Hi Ike!"<p>

He smiled and waved back. "Hi Karen! Finally free huh?" She joked as she made her way through the crowd to talk to him.

"Yep. It's been pretty busy lately with the holidays coming up." She held his hand and leaned toward him again. "It's such a shame we can't see each other for a week."

Ike frowned. "Don't remind me. What are the chances of us both having plans on the days where the other is free?"

"Apparently pretty high since it happened." Karen muttered as she hugged him. "I'll miss you."

Ike smiled. "Look on the bright side, what else could possibly happen?"

At that moment, a teen dressed in black appeared and waved. "Sorry to interrupt, but in case you've forgotten, we need to get to class early today. We only have the first five minutes of class to finish up that group project you were absent for."

Ike groaned. "Right. Thanks for reminding me KG." He let go of Karen and smiled apologetically. "Guess _I'm_ the one who's busy this time."

Karen rolled her eyes. "You'd think you'd know better than to ask 'what could possibly go wrong' questions." Giving him another kiss on the cheek, she smiled. "Go finish your project, I'll see you later."

They both waved goodbye as Ike and KG left for class.

* * *

><p>The bell echoed throughout the school signaling the start of the last period of the day.<p>

Ike stared at Karen. They both stood in the middle of the hallway, making no move to get to class. They could both afford being late, their teachers could care less.

A moment passed and Ike broke the silent staring contest with a sigh. "So this is the last time we see each other for the next week."

Karen frowned. "It's really unfair how this all played out." She looked down the hall in the direction of her next class.

Ike grinned and grabbed her hand. "I say we just ditch and have the next hour to ourselves."

Grinning as well, Karen moved closer and tugged him toward a general direction. "The door to the roof is unlocked. Lets go there."

Nodding his head in agreement, he led her down the hall. They were careful to avoid the guards, who would send them back to class.

* * *

><p>Carefully closing the door behind them, they stepped onto the roof and stood by the edge, leaning against the sturdy rail along the sides.<p>

Overlooking the nice view, they held each other close. Karen leaned her head on Ike's shoulder and they stood there for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Ike." Karen broke the comfortable silence, turning to look up at him.

"Yes?" Ike moved leaned back to give Karen room to move as she reached into her bag.

"I got you a gift." She smiled shyly as she handed him a green and brown striped scarf. "Since it's only going to get colder as Christmas rolls around..." She mumbled as he took the handmade gift.

Grinning, he placed it around his neck and reached into his pocket. "I don't celebrate Christmas, but I got you a gift anyway." He handed her a small black box.

She opened it to reveal a pair of earrings. She smiled. "They're lovely Ike. Thanks for the gift." She put them on and placed the box in her pocket.

"Thanks for the scarf." They resumed their position together as they returned to looking at the magnificent view.

"Happy Birthday."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Well there it is. Please excuse any typos or errors. I didn't really proofread it since I was rushing to get it done on time XD;;

Another chapter might or might not come with more explanations. If you have any questions, leave a review XD


End file.
